Unnamed law enforcement officers
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officers with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Krugman's partner ]] The partner of LAPD officer Sam Krugman went undercover with him to pose as drug dealers during Day 1. They staged a narcotics sting at the home of Frank Allard, where they were ambushed by Frank, Craig, and a third criminal. After several minutes, Krugman suddenly began to read Frank his Miranda rights, and a SWAT team raided the place. The third accomplice was killed when he shot at the police. Everyone else was arrested, including bystanders Kim Bauer and Rick Allen; Krugman's partner ordered Rick's girlfriend Melanie up against a wall and cuffed her. : "Sam's partner" was played by Mariah Pasos in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Jail guard to the cell]] When Kim Bauer was arrested during a drug bust at Frank Allard's house, she was questioned by Officer Krugman at the police station. When he didn't believe her story, he and another officer escorted her to a cell with other women. : The guard appeared in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 2 LAPD cop After being struck by Kim Bauer with a crowbar, Gary Matheson reported to this officer that Kim kidnapped his daughter Megan. : This officer was played by Ben Koldyke in "10:00am-11:00am." Traffic cop Jack Bauer asked Kate Warner to come with him to Norton Airfield so she could potentially talk to her sister to help them find the bomb. Just then a CTU agent was driving a van near the mosque. This police officer waved to the van and told the driver to approach. The driver then got out of the van, Bauer got into the driver's seat, and the former driver opened the front passenger door to let Warner into the van. : The cop appeared in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Deputy sheriff Following her arrest by Deputy Raynes and interview with Sgt. Bob Amis in Santa Clarita, Kim Bauer was escorted to the home of Megan Matheson to move out her possessions. The deputy sheriff who drove her there was killed by Gary Matheson, who had returned to take his stash of money before fleeing for the murder of his wife. : The deputy sheriff was played by Paco Farias in "4:00am-5:00am" and "5:00am-6:00am." Officer arresting Marcus After Jack Bauer retrieved the audio chip that could prove that the Cyprus recording was a forgery, the police arrived at the Warner residence to arrest Marcus and Cole. On the way out, Marcus paused to look at the body of his comrade, Rouse covered on a stretcher. This officer then pulled Marcus' arm and urged him to keep moving. : The officer appeared in "4:00am-5:00am." Day 3 Norris's partner This detective arrived at the Milliken residence with Detective Michael Norris. While Norris questioned Julia Milliken about the death of her husband, his partner questioned Beatriz. Later, Norris's partner took a turn questioning Mrs. Milliken. One of the questions he asked her was whether or not she had heard any strange noises. : Norris's partner appeared in "3:00am-4:00am." LAPD in subway 1 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. Jack Bauer explained to this officer the specifics of the plan, and sent him to get it started despite his concern that it would take all day. : The LAPD officer was played by Kevin McCorkle in "12:00pm-1:00pm." LAPD in subway 2 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU Los Angeles and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. This officer was assigned a group of 10 males. One of them was Rabens, who snuck away and killed two LAPD officers guarding an escalator. : The LAPD officer was played by Conroe Brooks in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 5 Back alley cop When Vladimir Bierko needed a way to travel unimpeded through the curfew imposed by Hal Gardner, he had two of his men stage a fight which drew the attention of two police officers. One of the officers told the men to break up the fight, before being grabbed from behind and strangled. His partner was shot. Bierko's men then took the officers' clothes, weapons and car, as Bierko explained that they now had a police escort. : The cop was played by Sam Ayers in "9:00pm-10:00pm". LAPD cop at bank mercenaries]] At the City Trust and Savings bank, Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, and Carl Mossman triggered the silent alarm because they were cornered by mercenaries working for Christopher Henderson. The LAPD arrived, and the lead officer shouted for them to drop their weapons and surrender, but Cooper and his mercenaries opened fire. The lead officer returned fire with his shotgun, but he and three of his fellow officers were killed seconds before the Marines arrived. : The cop was played by Brandon Ford Green in "11:00pm-12:00am." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run LAPD SWAT team leader The LAPD SWAT team entered the bank after Jason had managed to take out all of the robbers. Jason showed the team leader his CTU identification, and he helped the agent up from the floor. Jason told him that he was "never here", and the SWAT team leader nodded when Jason asked if he could leave through the back. He announced to the rest of his team that an agent was leaving though the back, and that the area was secure. Day 7 FBI police 1 When Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida attempted to escape the FBI building in Washington, D.C., a six-man team of uniformed FBI police prepared to ambush them. Chloe O'Brian warned the two in time, and they escaped through the third floor window. The lead policeman saw the broken window and reported the escape route to Larry Moss. : "FBI policeman #1" was played by Christopher Michael in "10:00am-11:00am." FBI police 2 When Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida attempted to escape the FBI building in Washington, D.C., a number of FBI police opened fire to stop them. Jack exchanged gunfire with them until he drove a car through a barrier in the parking garage. As Bill Buchanan drove them away, one FBI policeman reported to Larry Moss that they had escaped the perimeter. : "FBI policeman #2" was played by Omar Leyva in "10:00am-11:00am." FBI police 3 After Jack Bauer went too far on Tony Almeida's interrogation, Larry Moss told this policeman to get Jack out of the room. The policeman took Jack to another room, and instructed another policeman to keep an eye on Bauer. The policeman was present in the interrogation room with Moss when Jack burst in moments later and held both men at gunpoint, trying to break Tony out of the building after learning from Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian that Tony was actually a deep-cover mole inside an organization who was in league with the Juma regime. Jack demanded both to put down his weapon and kicked their weapons over to his side, then asking the policeman to uncuff Tony. After he finished doing so, Tony knocked him out while Jack punching Larry in the face. Both men left the room, and eventually got out the FBI building with Bill's and Chloe's help. : The FBI policeman appeared in "10:00am-11:00am." DC officer 1 A group of Metro PD police officers arrested Jack Bauer and Renee Walker after Sean Hillinger issued a fake FBI warrant against them. Bauer and Walker were following Marika Donoso who was set to meet Iké Dubaku, and they had to wait a critical few minutes until Renee's superior, Larry Moss, cleared the matter with officers. The lead officer released them at 5:06 and apologized for the setback. He also put Renee in contact with Larry. : "Police Officer #1" was played by Matt Nolan in "4:00pm-5:00pm" and "5:00pm-6:00pm." DC officer 2 At the hospital where Dubaku was being treated, a police officer gave Renee the personal effects of the recently-deceased Marika Donoso. : "Police Officer #2" was played by Joe Wandell in "5:00pm-6:00pm." DC officer 3 These Washington, D.C. police officers arrived at 2700 Eastbrook responding to a noise complaint from the neighbor of Jibraan Al-Zarian. Being under duress of Tony Almeida, Jibraan dismissed the officer telling him the noise was just an argument between him and some friends. After advising him to keep it low, the officer left. : "Police Officer" was played by Hervé Clermont in "4:00am-5:00am." Transit cop .]] When Jibraan found the canister of the prion variant in the subway, he took it and ran through the subway station to find Jack Bauer. When a passenger told a nearby MTPD cop that Jibraan had a bomb, the cop stopped Jibraan and asked him what he was carrying. Jibraan screamed that he was holding a bomb, and everyone in the subway began to run. The cop backed away. : Cop #2 was played by Randolph Adams in "5:00am-6:00am." Airport officer An airport police officer and his partner were guarding a parking garage when Kim Bauer rushed over to him and reported that the dangerous mercenary Bob Peluso, who just caused a shootout in a terminal, was nearby. The officer gave his radio to Kim and she updated FBI agent Renee Walker. Suddenly Bob approached and shot the cop's partner down. The officer shouted for Kim to move and exchanged fire with Bob. The two wounded one another, and Bob's car flipped and caught fire. Before retrieving the mercenary's laptop from the car, Kim assured the cop that help was on the way. :The officer was played by Jack Gill in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 9-1-1 responder Another policeman responded to a bystander's 9-1-1 call and held Jack Bauer and Victor Aruz at gunpoint. Before his partner could radio in to verify their story, Davros's sniper and spotter opened fire on them from across the alleyway, quickly killing both cops. :The 9-1-1 responder was played by Sam Ayers in "4:00pm-5:00pm". Cop at restaurant After Jack Bauer subdued Sergei Bazhaev at his restaurant, the NYPD moved in to secure the building. An officer handed Jack a phone with details on Bazhaev, and told him that CTU were 5 minutes away. :The "police officer" was played by David J. O'Donnell in "11:00pm-12:00am". Bailiff This bailiff was present at Sergei Bazhaev's court arraignment. After Bazhaev had a conversation with Jack Bauer, he interrupted them and took Bazhaev away into custody. :The bailiff was played by David Michie in "9:00am-10:00am." First Unity Savings cop This officer arrived with his partner Burtt at First Unity Savings Bank after a 9-1-1 call placed Jack Bauer at the scene. After spotting him there, he and his partner proceeded to arrest him. While his partner notified his superiors, Jack took advantage of his distraction and managed to grab him. Jack then asked his partner to drop his gun or he'll killed him if his partner didn't do that. After his partner put his gun down, Jack shot his partner on one foot and knocked him unconscious. :The officer was portrayed by (uncredited) stunt actor Christopher Leps in "11:00am-12:00pm." NYPD officer at Turner's This officer arrived at Turner's Department Store after a shooting resulted in four people dead. When Jason Pillar arrived at the scene, the officer briefed him on what had happened and brought him the evidence they had found. :The "NYPD Officer #1" was played by Eddie Goines in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 9 Met officer This officer arrived at the scene where Simone Al-Harazi was hit by a bus. After interrogating the bus driver, he approached Yasmin Azizan to question her. When Yasmin told her that Simone had killed her mother, the officer looked in disbelief. :The "Police Officer at Bus Crash" was played by Courtney Winston in . Prison administrator This prison administrator oversaw the meeting to authorize Tony Almeida's transfer from solitary confinement to general population. He was in the interview room with US Attorney Vanessa Diaz when a guard brought Almeida into the room. After hearing the DOJ's opposition voiced by Diaz, the administrator listened to Almeida's plea. He appeared to be trusting him, but Diaz revealed a declassified NSA record of a conversation between Tony and an unidentified man where they seem to threaten a judge and his family. With this evidence, the administrator decided to deny Tony's request. After that, Tony angrily lunged at Diaz as the administrator looked in shock, before the guards tazed Almeida and took him back to his cell. Unbeknownst to the administrator, this was all an act: Diaz was hired by a mysterious man to provide Tony a pair of glasses which contained detailed escape plans of the prison. :The "Prison Administrator" was played by Barry Livingston in the ''24: Solitary epilogue.'' Day 10 Cop in booth This cop was stationed at the parking entrance booth of the Metro PD station where Eric Carter was taken. Officers Paul Vernon and Tim Bates drove past the entrance as he let them in. :The "Cop in booth" was played by Robert Hendren in . Fernandez's partner Officer Fernandez and his partner were the Metro PD officers that detained Nicole Carter after she ran away from Aisha and Jerome. When Isaac Carter returned, he asked Fernandez to release her and assured him he would "take care" of him. When Fernandez told him that they had already entered her into the system, Isaac insisted. Fernandez then asked him to also "take care" of his partner. :The "Cop" was played by Taylor McDonald in . Sheriff 1 This Kings County Sheriff deputy drove the police car that chased the truck carrying Rebecca Ingram and Eric Carter. When they turned to an underground parking lot, the truck stopped. He and his partner pointed their guns on Ingram and ordered her on her knees. But Carter captured him at gunpoint. He ordered this deputy and his partner to drop their weapons. As Carter and Ingram moved them to the column of the underground lot, they cuffed him and partner to it as Carter and Rebecca split up to get to the stadium to meet with Jadalla Bin-Khalid. : "Sheriff #1" was portrayed by Keith Adams in . Sheriff 2 This Kings County Sheriff deputy pursued the truck that Eric Carter and Rebecca Ingram were at. Once the truck stopped at the underground lot, this deputy got out as he and his partner pointed their guns at Ingram. Once Carter captured his partner, he was forced to drop his sidearm. Ingram then brought this deputy over the column as she and Carter cuffed him and his partner to it. Once they secured the deputies, Carter and Ingram split up to go to the stadium to met up with Jadalla Bin-Khalid. : "Sheriff #2" was played by Stephen Conroy in . Cop in football field This police officer was on the scene of the abandoned football field where former CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram was taken by Asim Naseri after Eric Carter killed Jadalla Bin-Khalid. After a heated exchanged between Carter and Ingram's husband Senator John Donovan, this officer came to Donovan and told him that he needed to be checked out by a medic. : This "Local Cop" was portrayed by Stephen Caudill in . See also * Los Angeles Police Department * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Police officers